Ironic
by TigerLily318
Summary: His entire life was ironic, painfully so.- written as one sided Pico because I just finished house of hades!


**A/N: hello every one! I would just like to say I'm sorry for not keeping up with my other stories but life kinda got ahead of me. Also I have just finished Rick Riordens new book house of Hades and would just like to say-PICO IS REAL! TAKE THAT ALL YOU HATERS AND NON BELIEVERS! HA! This story is for one sided pico since I just finished the book, enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own daydreams of Pico love and a cat that constantly attacks me**

Irony

_noun_

the expression of one's meaning by using language that normally signifies the opposite, typically for humorous or emphatic effect.

Ironic

_adjective_

using or characterized by irony.

Irony, or as he thought of it, the story of his life.

His father who was often described as a man who was heartless, unknowingly led to the death of the women he loved, Nicos mother.

Ironic.

His father hid his children trying to protect the last remains of his dead loves memory from the perils of war, only for them to be thrust into a completely new war that neither of them could ever be prepared for fully.

Subtle irony.

His sister abandoned him to start a new life only to lose her life trying to get a last gift for him, her abandoned brother.

Painful heart crushing irony.

And last of all, although there were many more, the only person he truly loved; was the only one he could never have.

Truly Ironic.

He was used to being unwanted, shunned, looked on in fear and distrust. He had grown to expect and even accept it, but not around _him_. He was the only one who had ever trusted Nico, and how had he repaid him? By sending him into a stupid trap that had barely gotten Nico anything but trouble and the mistrust of the person that, even then, was the only person he had left. He had tried to move forward to forgive him despite how much he didn't deserve it. Nico had a grudging admiration of how easily he pushed away grudges and distrust, it was almost stupid the way he looked for the good in everyone; especially since Nico knew how little there was to find in him. He knew he unnerved most people, his appearance, his distrust, the unearthly quietness in which he moved and most of all his habit of choosing to walk with dead more than the living. He knew that if his secret got out he would be even more of an outcast. He'd be scorned, looked down upon, and laughed at even more that he was now. The gay son of Hades, the queer, the fag king. All those and more. Monsters would die laughing at him before his blade ever got close enough. To make it all worse they would soon realize his always lingering feelings for the son of the sea god, then not only would he a laughing stock but word of his feelings were sure to reach Percy and he would know which was worse than all of Olympus knowing. He didn't think he would abandon him, oh no Jackson was far to heroic for that. He would stick by him, saying he supported him while always secretly being disgusted by the queer and silently hating that he was forced into awkward proximity with the gay son of the death god who just happened to have a major crush on him.

It was bad enough that the roman kid Grace knew about his feelings after the mortifying experience with that damned cupid. Irony sucked, as did his life.

No matter how often he tried he could never the other boy out of his head. His messy black hair, his sea green eyes that always glinted with determination, sadness or joy. His Mediterranean skin, so different than Nicos own pale skin. His strong muscles and whatever odd scars he had accumulated over time or received fresh. And his hands, always strong, powerful, and more often than not intertwined with Annabeth Chases hand.

It wasn't that he dislike the girl, she was a strong leader and an amazing stategiegst and architect, even if she was a bit superior and all knowing. In other circumstances he might have even liked the girl and her problem solving brain, the only problem was Percy. Her Percy. Because with her around that was all he ever would be. Hers to hold, hers to comfort and protect and to love and to keep always. Her Percy. Never Nicos Percy. When he first met the he only knew Annabeth for a split second before she went plummeting off a cliff and was kidnapped by titans. he only knew Percy as the brave hero who saved him like a hero strait out of his stupid little card game, and the satyr and punk girl who turned out to be Grover and Thalia. But the one who stuck out was Percy, the brave cool, and [even at that age] rather good looking hero. Nico childishly thought him so brave and loyal to go searching for his friend also while protecting Nicos sister, later on he would realize that even at that age Percy was forming feelings for the blond daughter of Athena.

He was broken harshly from his idolization by the death of his sister. Blinded by pain betrayal and hate he pinned it all on Percy, because even then he had a major crush on the kid and was feeling some major betrail by his inability to keep his sister safe.

Percy didn't deserve it, as Nico would eventually come to terms with. He had seen to many deaths, to many betrayals, and to many "No fairs" to ignore the fact that death happened and that the fates had decided it was Bianca Di Angelos time to depart and leave the only family she had left alone, scared, and full of hate all by himself in, and under, the big wide world.

His life really sucked. But Nico had grown to hate self pity after he spent most of his time wallowing in it in the labyrinth. It was rare that he indulged in it anymore and when he did it was often brought upon by thoughts of _him_ his lost son of the sea god.

Pain

_verb_

cause mental or physical pain to.

Pain. For that, he didn't have a definition for.

**A/N- A bit more angsty than I had planned but oh well, hope you like it please review and before I forget PICO FOREVER! And sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, and also some parts are from house of Hades so if you haven't read the book yet you might not get them.**


End file.
